


Remember Me Tonight, My Love

by StarryWayfinder



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, First Meetings, Fluff, Just your average reincarnation au, M/M, They cry a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryWayfinder/pseuds/StarryWayfinder
Summary: In which Zack has dreams of another life and a boy with blonde spiky hair, whose name he can't remember.Encountering on his way to class was not something he was expecting.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 13
Kudos: 139





	Remember Me Tonight, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know this Au has probably been done a lot with this ship but I can't help it, they are tragic and deserve a happy ending, so here it is!

Pain. Sadness. Anger. An inferno. Zack's had dreams like that for as long as he can remember. At first he didn't think much of them. He would burst into his mother's room, crying, and she would always comfort him and reassure him it was just a nightmare.

But as Zack grew up, he knew they had to be more than that. Even if it was all fragments, the pain he felt was too real, the smells too familiar, the sights becoming clearer and clearer every time. There were happy dreams. In those he had another family, he remembers his mother and father, his friends, he remembered Aerith, a girl he was close friends with, always wearing the pink bow he bought for her once. But most of all, Zack remembered  _ him _ . 

A blond boy with spiky hair. His pale skin, his beautiful blue eyes that would express so much emotion, his soft lips... That boy was in so many of his dreams, a constant. And every moment spent with him, Zack was happy. Zack  _ loved _ him. His name though, still slipped out of his mind. He would wake up sometimes with it in the tip of his tongue, but never come out. It was frustrating.

And then there were the not so happy dreams. 

He dreams of fighting. Killing. He remembers his eyes slowly changing color, and feeling proud of that for some reason.

He remembers long silver hair.

The last of his dreams were of pain, feeling worried sick for the blonde he knew was with him, yet not being able to do anything to help. Being stuck in an endless darkness, only to wake up, years later, with his love next to him, just a shell of who he once was. He remembers a whole battalion pointing their weapons at him.

If you told Zack those were just dreams, he'd commend his brain for making up such a story ever since the age of five. But no, he thinks now these weren't mere dreams, they were  _ memories _ . Of a lifetime long ago, full of tragedy and unfairness. 

Even knowing that, he still wondered sometimes if he actually was just going crazy. I mean, you don't hear people talking about past lives without sounding a little crazy. So why would his be real?

Maybe the boy of his dreams he longed to see so much, whose name Zack still couldn't remember, was really just that. A dream. Made up. There wasn't really a way to prove it. It's not like he would just run into him on the street or something, right?

Zack startled awake when his alarm rang out, snapping him out of another dream, today, it was of the boy, and not a very innocent one, judging by his obviously interested morning wood.

His old roommate had just graduated and it seemed he wouldn't get a new one for now. Zack was usually a pretty extroverted guy, but even for him, these days without a roommate were heaven. He quickly got ready, and ran out the door.

On the way to class, Zack felt his stomach grumble, he figured he still had a little time so he made a quick detour to grab breakfast before class. It was the start of a new semester so there was a rush of new students getting their bearings, asking around for directions.

He was looking through one of the food stalls when he felt someone tap his shoulder. The touch made him freeze, it felt like electricity running down his whole body, tingling. "Um.. excuse me. Do you know where the 3rd building is?"

That voice, he would recognize it anywhere. But there was no way. It couldn't be.

Zack slowly turns around, his eyes going wide as he sees him standing right there in front of him.

Holy shit it's all real.

He looks just like in his dreams. Though maybe his blond spiky hair was a little tamer. But still so like his. The beautiful blue eyes he adored so much were looking back confusedly at him. Zack's heart was beating so fast it felt like it would jump out of his chest.

"Hey.. are you okay? What's wrong?" 

"Huh?" Oh god he hadn't even noticed, his eyes were watery there was a tear running down his cheek.

He quickly rubbed his eyes, clearing away the waterworks. "Oh! It's nothing! I just- I mean. Do we uh, know each other..?" Zack asks, trying to mask his expression back to normal and resist the temptation to just jump and hug him.

"Hm.. I don't think so? Maybe you saw me last week, I just moved to campus." The blond says, tilting his head. 

His heart dropped, his dreams were true after all, but the boy didn't remember him? Well, that stings.

"Yeah... it's probably that." Zack responds, rubbing his neck. "3rd building you said? I'm heading close to it, I could take you!" He smiled, though a little strained, and started walking, motioning to the boy to follow him.

"I'd appreciate that, thanks" The boy softly smiled back, falling into step next to him. 

It’s a short walk, they stay silent most of it, Zack’s brain going a mile per hour. This was a lot to take in. When they are almost there, he realizes.

Wait- his name!

"I'm Zack by the way, and you are?" He asks, expectantly, holding his breath.

"Cloud."

_ Cloud. _ That's it! The final piece that was missing, all falling into place. His mind was running so quickly, trying to make sense of all the new rush of memories he just got, everything’s so  _ clear _ now. He stumbles and almost falls on his face, catching himself last second.  _ Keep it together Zack. _ "Uh, that's your building over there. It was nice to meet you, Cloud!" 

"Same here, thanks for the help, Zack. See you." Cloud says, turning around and walking into the building.

Zack watches him go until the door closes, and sighs. He can't believe that just happened. He didn't even ask Cloud more questions, how will he find him again?"

Anyway, it was already getting late so he hurried to his next class. Didn't even pay much attention, thinking of Cloud the whole time. Writing his name in his notes.

After class is over he goes to the cafeteria to grab lunch, he buys a sandwich and looks around to see if he can spot one of his friends around. Before he can look too much though, he hears someone gasp behind him "...Zack?"  _ Oh my god. _ Zack turns around and there she was. Her light brown hair in a braid and wearing a pale yellow long dress decorated with flowers.

"Holy shit, Aerith!?" He shouts. Zack couldn't help it, it's the second time this happens today and he feels like he's going to explode from the rush of emotions.

At least this time she looks just as surprised as him. They stare at each other for a second, stuned, until she takes his hand and starts dragging him somewhere. "Let's go to a less crowded place, shall we?" She smiles. Oh yeah, some people were staring at them.

Zack quickly follows Aerith to a far away table, separated from the main area of the cafeteria. There weren't many people here.

Before they can sit down, Aerith turns around and wraps her arms around him in a tight hug, which he returns immediately, "It's so nice to see you, Zack" she whispers, before letting go.

Shock still coursing through him, they sit down, Zack running his hand through his hair "Aerith, you... you know me, right?" He asks, looking at her.

She gives him a little chuckle, "Yes, of course I do know you, Zack. I wouldn't steal any random stranger and hug them like that." She says, teasing.

He huffs "Shut up, today has been the craziest day ever so I had to be sure. First Cloud and now you I don’t know what-"

"Cloud? Cloud's here too?" She exclaims, surprised, leaning forward on the table and with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, I met him this morning and- wait, you know Cloud?" Even with his memories now fully clear he didn't remember them ever meeting.

"Yep! We met some time after... well." She stops, looking down. After he died. Right. He wanted to introduce them but never got a chance to do it.

"It's funny though, he and I met the exact same way as we did." Aerith says with a sad smile.

Zack snorts "Of course he would just fall through the ceiling, that's just like him." They both laugh.

After a beat, Aerith puts her elbows on the table and rests her head on her hand. "So, you were surprised I knew you. I'm guessing Cloud doesn't remember?" 

"Yeah... he didn't seem to recognize me, I don't think he does." Zack answers, frowning slightly.

"Hm, maybe it's better that way, it's not exactly the happiest of memories." She looks down, rubbing her hands.

He thinks back on all the sleepless nights, how he sometimes wakes up with the feeling of a long sword slashing his chest, the fear he felt when long ago a friend pointed at him with a toy gun. Maybe she's right.

"But hey, he might still remember sometime. I've always known about our other life, but Tifa didn't have any memories before we met and suddenly got them when she first saw me. So Cloud could too."

"Oh! So Tifa's around too huh?"

"Yes! We met two years ago and have been together ever since, we even made plans to go to the same college, just moved here together last week" Aerith says, fondly. "We should all meet up sometime!"

Zack laughs, "Of course! I will need to find Cloud again first though."

"What? Really Zack? You didn't at  _ least _ get his number?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

"We just met! It would be weird to ask him so quickly!" 

"Zack, you asked me on a date not even thirty seconds after we first met." Aerith says, amused.

_ Oh fuck he did do that huh. _ "T-that's different! I mean. It's just- I panicked okay!? I wasn't even sure he was real until this morning!" Zack splutters, his cheeks feeling warm. 

Aerith just chuckles at his embarrassment, "Calm down, campus is not that big. We're bound to see him again if we keep an eye out." 

"Yeah... you're right.". He says and takes a bite of his sandwich.

They talk for almost an hour. Aerith didn't want to give much details about their old life. He understands. So she tells him about this one. Where she grew up, her family, how the nightmares haunt her but after finding Tifa, they find comfort with each other.

"Don't be a stranger Zack, let's hang out again soon" Aerith says, as they exchange numbers. 

"You got it Aerith. Say hi to Tifa for me yeah?" 

"Of course! Bye Zack!" She gives him a little wave and goes on her way.

Zack takes a deep breath and goes home. What a crazy day it's been.

* * *

He texts Aerith often, it's fun, he missed her friendship. 

He also keeps an eye out for a head of blonde spiky hair at all times, and after a few days, he sees him again.

Zack had just gotten out of class and was walking by the library, talking with some of his friends, when he sees him. Cloud was sitting inside, scribbling notes in a notebook, probably doing some research. He has a dark blue scarf around his neck. It's been getting cold lately.

Zack tells his friends to keep going without him and heads in, walking towards Cloud, excited. His heart is beating faster already.

He can do this. No problem. "Oh hey there, Cloud! How did your first week go?" He says casually, sliding in the empty seat in front of Cloud.

Cloud looks up at him, a little startled."Oh, hi um... Zack, right?" Zack quickly smiles and gives him a nod. "Hmm still getting used to everything but I think it was okay. Thanks for the help the other day."

"No problem! And hey, I'm glad! If you need anything else just let me know alright? I've been stuck two years in this place already, I know my way around." Zack winks at him.

Cloud looks down at his book, thinking of something, and after a beat he looks back up. "Well, if you have a coffee place you’d recommend I'm all ears, the one I'm going tastes like dirty water" He says, making a face.

_ Bingo. _ "Absolutely! I know just the place. Are you busy now? We could grab something to drink while I show you..?"

Cloud closes his book, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. "Sure, I was almost done here anyway, let's go." He puts his stuff in his backpack and gets up, sliding it on his shoulder.

They walk together to the coffee shop, making small talk. Zack mentally fist bumps himself everytime he manages to get a smile or a chuckle out of Cloud. His eyes squint happily and he brings a loose fist in front of his mouth when he laughs.  _ Cute. _

It's a small coffee shop, cozy. It's out of the way from the most populated places on campus so it’s usually not too full. Still, it's a sure come back for whoever finds it.

They make their orders and sit at a free table next to a window. They call their names, so Zack gets up and brings back their two coffees. He hands Cloud his and sits down, putting his hands around his cup, feeling the heat. "So, what are you majoring in Cloud?" Zack asks, curious.

"Art, I was never sure what to pick but I guess I'm good with my hands. I find drawing relaxing." He says and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Oh? That's nice, I think it fits you. You'll have to show me one sometime." 

They chat for a while, about their classes and any random topics. Apparently Cloud’s a fan of motorcycles, who would've thought.

“It’s getting late, I should go. They are really running us dry the first week.” Cloud sighs and stands up, looking genuinely disappointed. 

“Such is college life, no time for anything huh?” Zack smiles. “Thanks for hanging out with me Cloud, it was nice”

“It was, see you around?”

“Of course! Here! You can give me your number if you want, so we can meet up!” Zack says, handing out his phone.  _ Smooth. _

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Cloud grabs it and quickly writes it out. “See you later Zack.” He smiles and puts his hands in his pockets, going out to the cold weather.

“See ya, Cloud.”

* * *

They text each other in their free time, and start meeting often, be it for lunch or random hang outs, they grow closer.

The days turn to weeks and before Zack realizes it, it's been more than a month since they first met. He even introduces him to Aerith and Tifa, the latter running out to the bathroom when she first saw Cloud, coming back later with red puffy eyes. He knows that feeling. 

Today Cloud asked him if he could help him with an assignment, so Zack's on his way to his room. He texts Cloud when he's almost there and with just a knock on the door, Cloud opens it. He has been to Cloud's room before, a two bedded room with a small kitchen and bathroom, just like his. Cloud’s roommate doesn't seem to be home right now. They go in and Zack sits on Cloud's bed, leaning back on his arms. "So, what are we doing?"

"Well, we have to draw a friend for an assignment and I was wondering if it would be okay to draw you...?" Cloud asks, sheepishly, scratching his cheek. "It's fine if you don't want to, just sitting there for an hour can be boring and-"

"I'd love that, Cloudy." He interrupts, sitting up. "Couldn't resist my handsome face after all huh? Where do you want me?" He teases, giving him a wink.

Cloud rolls his eyes and smiles "Just sit in that stool over there, you can make any pose you want, just stay still." He says, pointing at the stool in a corner.

He's no model so he just simply sits there with one foot touching the floor and the other on the stool, his hands resting on his thighs, back curving a little. "Like this?"

"Yeah, that's perfect." Cloud picks up a sketchbook and pencils and sits on the bed across from him.

Zack watches him work, they talk a little in between but mostly lets Cloud concentrate. Half an hour later they take a break and Cloud gets up to go to the bathroom.

He gets up to stretch and looks around Cloud's room. In his desk, there's a few pages and sketchbooks scattered around, he picks one up and opens it. When he looks through it he gasps, running his fingers gently through the lines. "Is this...me?" Zack whispers to no one. His face is splattered all over. Some just bust up, some full body, all with different expressions, but there's  _ pages _ filled with him.

Cloud comes out, drying his hands. He looks up at Zack, realizing what he’s doing and his face turns to horror. "Oh god you didn't have to see that. Sorry if it's weird, I should've asked. I know they are not very good, it's easier when looking at you so- ugh" he splutters, blushing, reaching out to take the sketchbook from his hands.

Before he can take it, Zack pulls it protectively towards himself, "Cloud, they're amazing. Can I see more?"

Cloud looks at him with wide eyes, still blushing but lowers his hands and slowly nods at him to continue.

Zack keeps going through the pages, his eyes growing wider with each drawing he sees. Apart from him there are some places he recognizes. Nibelheim, a motorcycle he remembers from the museum at the Shinra building. There's also a huge structure, like a pyramid, and a temple-like place full of water. Everything's so detailed, so carefully drawn.

"Is this...?" He asks, eyes still glued to the pages.

"I don't know, just places I sometimes dream about, they are just made up." Cloud answers, looking at his own drawings with a slight frown.

"You dream this?" Zack asks, surprised.

"Yeah... sometimes. I can't remember much more than the scenery though. So I try to draw what I can."

"I see... this... this are really amazing, Cloud. Seriously. You're incredible." Zack says, smiling, with so much fondness is his voice.

Cloud looks down and let's a breath he seemed to have been holding out. "Thank you, Zack" He means it.

* * *

He invites Cloud to watch a movie in his room one night. They're sitting together on the couch, shoulders touching even though there's more than enough space. They are mostly talking rather than really watching the movie. 

He makes Cloud laugh, his shiny blue eyes staring fondly up at him, he's  _ beautiful _ . And Zack can't help it. He raises his hand to tuck Cloud's hair behind his ear and keeps his hand there, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb. He waits a second for Cloud to back out if he wants. 

He doesn't. 

Zack leans in, their lips softly touching, he can feel Cloud's eyes flutter closed. It felt electric, tingly all over, magical. Just like the first time Cloud touched him. Zack cups Cloud's face, pressing their lips together harder, deepening the kiss. God, how he missed him.

But then Cloud suddenly gasps and pulls back, his hands clutching his head and making a pained noise.

"Cloud? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Zack asks, his hands hovering on top of Cloud's, unsure if he should touch him.

After a moment Cloud looks up at him, his eyes glassy, there were tears running down his face. "..Z-Zack.. I-"

And then it hits him, the look on Cloud's eyes, still the same but there's an added weight to it.  _ He remembers. _

Cloud launches at him and buries his face in Zack's chest, hugging him tightly. He's shaking. "I remember... Zack, it's really you. I-" Cloud sobs. Zack's heart tightening.

He wraps his arms around Cloud's back, bringing one up to softly stroke Cloud's head, running his fingers through his hair. "It's okay, Cloudy. You don't have to talk, I got you." He can't imagine what getting all of those memories so quickly is like. So he just holds Cloud close, whispering comforting words, until he starts calming down.

A few minutes later his shaking stops, Cloud slowly untangles himself from Zack and sits back. He runs his hands through his face, sniffing and cleaning away the tears. 

"Hey, you okay?" Zack asks softly, eyes concerned. One hand still resting on Cloud's shoulder.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine." Cloud looks down at his hands, and pauses, lost in thought, "You knew? The whole time?"

Zack sighs "I did. Ever since I was a kid, everything slowly came back to me in dreams."

"Then- why? Why didn't you tell me?" Cloud asks, brow furrowed.

"What could I say? 'Hey Cloud I know this may sound weird but I've always had dreams about you so I think we had a past life together, wanna make out?' Yeah, sounds like a good way to make you think I'm insane." 

Cloud finally breaks a little smile, "Right. Still, wish I had known sooner."

"Hey, at least I got a chance to make you fall in love with me a second time huh? Did it work?" Zack teases, wiggling his eyebrows.

Cloud snorts and playfully shoves him muttering a quick 'oh shut it', his cheeks pink.

Zack's smile drops from his face, "You know, after a while I actually hoped you wouldn't remember; that you wouldn't have to deal with that burden again." He sighs.

Cloud takes a deep breath, holds it for a moment and sighs. "Don't worry, it'll be okay, I think. Even if it gets too much, I have you here with me this time." He says, sheepishly.

Zack rubs Cloud’s head, messing his hair up. "Always." Then cups Cloud’s face with his hands, bringing him closer and kissing him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the second fic I've ever written so I'm still figuring this out haha  
> If you made it this far, thank you for reading! :D


End file.
